Rope tow systems have been employed in the skiing industry for many years. They are particularly well suited for moving skiers up slopes of moderate pitch and/or moving skiers over near horizontal expanses of snow. Rope tows are surface conveyancing systems in which the skier's skis are in contact with the snow as he or she is towed or pulled by a rope or cable along the tow path.
Prior art rope tows generally have been constructed by employing an endless loop rope that is mounted at opposed ends to sheaves, pulleys or bull wheels. One end of the rope is engaged by a drive sheave that frictionally drives the tow rope, while the other end typically is supported by an idler wheel. The tow rope itself usually is a fiber rope which can be gripped anywhere along its length by the skiers. In some instances, a cable is employed with handles or grips secured to the cable.
One of the major advantages of a rope tow surface lift system is that it is relatively low in cost for a ski area to install. Additionally, it can provide reasonably high capacity for beginner slopes. Rope tows, however, have been found to have numerous disadvantages.
Characteristically, the tow rope is not under very much tension and, in fact, drags in the snow when not gripped and held by skiers. Thus, icing of the rope is a constant problem. Moreover, as the number of skiers gripping the rope increases the tension force in the rope cumulates at the uphill or first skier's position. Thus, when twenty skiers, for example, grip the tow rope, gripping of the high-tension, uphill portion of the rope becomes more difficult and relatively uncomfortable for the uphill skiers. As the length of the rope tow increases, therefore, the number of skiers using the tow tends to increase and the comfort level during gripping of the rope decreases.
One of the disadvantages of a rope tow, however, is the lack of safety. While rope tows may seem to be inherently safe, each year there are numerous serious injuries occurring as a result of the use of rope tows. The primary cause of such accidents is twisting of the rope as it is being advanced. As the rope twists, skiers' scarves, clothing and even hair can become wrapped or entangled around the twisting rope. The skier may not be aware that this is occurring, and when he or she lets go of the rope, they find that they are hopelessly entangled or attached to the rope. The skier can be pulled through, around or under the rope tow safety gate and into the uphill terminal sheave or bull wheel or its support structure, with catastrophic results.
There also is a continuing need in ski resorts for conveyancing of a high volume of skiers over relatively flat terrain at modest cost. Thus, remote parking areas, condominium projects, lodges and restaurants at the base of a ski resort, and similar lodges, restaurants and other facilities on the mountain, often require the skier to walk substantial distances in ski boots with skis carried on their shoulders. Various solutions, such as shuttle buses and chairlifts, have been employed, but often they are undesirably expensive or have limitations as to the length over which they are practical.
A rope tow system would provide a good solution to this type of skier transport problem if the safety and comfort disadvantages of prior rope tows could be overcome.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rope tow apparatus and method having improved safety and greater comfort in its use to provide greatly enhanced application in the conveying of skiers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rope tow system which is inexpensive to construct, durable, and suitable for use by novice skiers.
The rope tow apparatus and method of the present invention have other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from, and are set forth in more detail in, the following description of the Best Mode of Carrying out the Invention and the accompanying drawing.